YOUR Camp HalfBlood The Results
by LapdogDaVinci
Summary: The results for YOUR Camp Half-Blood!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians *sniff*

**YOUR Camp Half- Blood The Results**

They're here! Finally, we have the results! But before you skip to the second chapter, let me just say a big THANK YOU! To everyone who entered. All together, I had around...

90 ENTRIES!!

There was so many to choose from, it took me ages! Well, you can go look now. Check out the next chapters for the profiles of the chosen campers!

Byeeee!

*LapdogDaVinci*


	2. My Character

LapdogDaVinci

LapdogDaVinci's Character:

Name: Maria Watts

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: M.W, 'Ria, Watts

Age (4-18): 14

Olympian Parent: Apollo

Hair (style and colour): Waist length brunette waves

Eyes (shape and colour): Round blue eyes, framed with long eyelashes

Body type: Short, with slight curves

Everyday clothing: Tunic-like, dark blue dress that stops just above her knees, matching gold chain belt, bracelet and headband. White 'roman' sandals.

Formal clothing: Floor length, dark purple strapless dress and black kitten heels.

Pyjamas: Giant yellow 'I Love NERDS!!' t-shirt and white fluffy ugg boots-type slippers.

Is it ok if you die: Yeah, as long as it's to save someone else!

Personality: Energetic, random, funny, bookworm, smart and major hopeless romantic!

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Mom= Sarah Watts, Step-Dad= John Watts and Step-Brother= Alex Watts

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Gabrielle, Jamie, Cora, Simone, Kevin and Frankie

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Entertaining, Surprises me, Romantic, Honest and Cute

Ideas for story: That's for me to know, and for you to find out!

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Always carries a notebook, nobody knows why, she just does!


	3. Character 1

Allyxandra Hunter

Allyxandra Hunter's Character:

Name: Angel Ryner

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Ange (But hates being called it)

Age (4-18): 14

Olympian Parent: Hephaestus

Hair (style and colour): Blonde, curly, to halfway down her back, but usually  
in a tight braid

Eyes (shape and colour): Blue and um, normal shaped?

Body type: Shorter for her age, but average weight. She's all lean muscle.

Everyday clothing: darker blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, camouflage  
tank-top, generic Camp Half-blood t-shirt, and white hoodie, Chain necklace  
that has nothing on it.

Formal clothing: Red dress, tighter-fitting in torso, but flows out at the  
bottom, pearl necklace from mother

Pyjamas: usually black sweatpants with a tank top, occasionaly wears her hair  
in the braid for bed, but not all the time

Is it ok if you die: Sure, why not?

Personality: Honest. Will always tell you what she's thinking. Very  
analytical="Well, that machine wouldn't work because it's off-balance. See,  
its left leg is longer than its right" etc. Cheerful, but also grim  
(whichever situation) Clever and sarcastic

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): her mother, Diane Wills, who  
is a singer at a club and a waitress at the local diner (Trying to get by)

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): None, she's really a loner. Not since  
she moved away from her best friend in kindergarten, Jessy Glade.

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Only if you  
feel the need to. And I don't really care who...

Ideas for story: Not my story, only my character! Have fun with her, and do  
what you must!

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Though she doesn't look like it, she can  
usually be found in the forges, but she never really gets dirty. Better with a  
sword, and if needed, a dagger. Absolutely horrible with bow and arrow. Has a  
fear of drowning.


	4. Character 2

Ares Burn's Character

Name: Shane Matthews

Girl or Boy: Boy

Nickname: None

Age (4-18): 16

Olympian Parent: Styx (minor goddess of binding oaths)

Hair (style and color): Eye length, messy; Black

Eyes (shape and color): White; normal, I guess you would call it

Body type: Lean, somewhat muscular

Everyday clothing: Solid color tee shirts with black jeans

Formal clothing: Polo shirts or collared shirts and slacks

Pajamas: Black silk pajamas

Is it ok if you die: Kill him off if you want, but do it in a very horrific  
(but still honorable) way

Personality: Like his mother, he takes bets and promises VERY seriously. He's  
a smart kid, but slacks off due to ADHD, so his Grade Point Average is  
somewhere in the three range.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Orphan; half-brother = Scott

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Jacob O'Brien and Zoe Miller

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Sure, but he  
does have particularly high standards, but not near to the level of a Mary  
Sue.

Ideas for story: I'm not entirely sure, but something to do with his  
Parenthood (he knows his mother and his other family members)

Additional Info/ Random Fact:

1) He has a scar across his left eye from physical abuse by his step father  
(before he died) who was also his algebra teacher and failed him with  
repercussions for his slipping grades.

2) Is on good terms with the Olympians since his mother helped tremendously  
in the war against the Titans. It's pretty good friends with Charon, since  
Charon roes his boat across his (Shane's) mother's River.

3)He can get along with people fairly well, though he shows great respect for  
Percy because he had the courage to bathe in the river Styx and not get  
killed.


	5. Character 3

Axel's Pyro Girl's Character

Name: Noii Mizuki

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Most just call her Noii, but close friends and family call her Xi  
or Ni.

Age (4-18): 15

Olympian Parent: Hades

Hair (style and colour): Choppy, layered, shoulder length glossy onyx hair.  
Often worn in a ponytail at the base of her head, the bangs loose around her  
face.

Eyes (shape and colour): Large, innocent looking striking emerald eyes.

Body type: Average build for he age, if not a little too slight and shorter  
than normal. Only by an inch or two, though.

Everyday clothing: A black tank-top with a thin, white vest and black and red  
arm-warmers. Usually black jeans or black cargo pants with black, red, and  
silver converse.

Formal clothing: A black, strapless, satin knee-length dress that flares out  
at the waist with black and red striped leggings underneath and black ballet  
flats.

Pyjamas: A white cami with grey and blue and white fuzzy plais pyjama pants.  
Her hair is down, too, and her earrings and lip-ring are taken out.

Is it ok if you die: If it helps with the plot of the story, of course!

Personality: Generally quiet, so when she speaks, most listen to her. Most  
perceive her as cold and unfeeling. Noii is quick to temper, though, and  
lashes out violently in anger or annoyance. She can be cruel and merciless in  
battle, but is kind, and passionate and protective of those closest to her.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Her uncle named Joseph, with  
whom she lives with, and her two cousins. Twins, both boys, named Eric and  
Gerard.

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): A boy, named Alphonse(Al, most  
commonly).

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Sure. With  
someone who can put up with her temper and uncaring attitude towards others.  
Also, someone who would like her for who she is, not who they want her to be,  
someone caring and warm towards other people.

Ideas for story:...None, sorry. I'm horrible with plots- it'd be in your best  
interest not to ask me for ideas until you have a plot started. XD

Additional Info/ Random Fact: She reads. A lot. And she is also a major  
anime/rpg game buff.(Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy...etc.) Favorite genre is  
fantasy, sci-fi, and- believe it or not- romance. She is also into music-  
mainly rock, metal, or . She sings well, and plays the guitar  
slightly. Many call her a nerd or geek because of her bad eyesight and  
occaisional need for contacts or glasses.


	6. Character 4

Black-Hat Jack

Name: Jackson Glover

Girl or Boy: Boy

Nickname: Dreamer, freak, Pen-fingers

Age (4-18): 16

Olympian Parent: Morpheus, God of Dreams

Hair (style and colour): Brown, mopheaded.

Eyes (shape and colour): Blue

Body type: Tall, hunches over, fast runner.

Everyday clothing: Black shirts.

Formal clothing: Tux.

Pyjamas: Shirt of the day, boxers.

Is it ok if you die: Nope. No death for him. He could predict his death, though, but someone could sacrifice himself.

Personality: Quirky, doesn't socialize much, haves visions, draws, loves music; AC/DC, Breaking Benjiman, Green Day, Trocadero, The Uggos, The Beatles, classical.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Dead mother

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): None

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): A wild, rebellious girl, but one who is caring and sweet. Name her Kayla. :)

Ideas for story:

Additional Info/ Random Fact: He is very good with arrows, very sneaky. A true Bohemian mindset, thinking of truth, freedom, beauty, and love. He carries around a pocket watch made of some blue metal.


	7. Character 5

Black-Hat Jack's Character

Name: Kayla McKay

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Cutie, Violin Girl

Age (4-18): 15

Olympian Parent: Apollo, god of music.

Hair (style and colour): Red, stright

Eyes (shape and colour): Blue, the same shade as Jack's. (It really is.)

Body type: Somewhat short.

Everyday clothing: Normal clothes.

Formal clothing: Strapless black dress

Pyjamas: Jack's sweatshirt, bra & panties (And, should they... you know.  
*wink*), Jack's boxers.

Is it ok if you die: Absolutly not.

Personality: Smiley, cheerful, loving.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Abusive mother and  
step-father

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): A few school friends

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Jack. 3

Ideas for story:

Additional Info/ Random Fact: She loves music as well, is good with a  
shortsword. Jealous of girls would try to steal Jack.


	8. Character 6

DaughterofPoseidon32498's Character

Name:Merissa Nelly Malison

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname:M&M

Age (4-18):12

Olympian Parent:Poseidon

Hair (style and colour):Black and wavy,length is down to her knees

Eyes (shape and colour):Big round sea-green eyes

Body type:Sorta skinny, slightly curvy

Everyday clothing: Almost any blue shirt, and jeans

Formal clothing: Turquoise frilly shirt and formal black pants or if  
requested, blue sparkly dress whith elbow-long sleeves

Pijamas: Silk, blue with different seashells pattern

Is it ok if you die: maybe, but prefer not to!

Personality:Easy going, alot like percy, but also like athena(the smartness)  
and artemis(the singleness) sorta kinda tomboyish.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Mom Nora, step-dad Jack,  
Step-sister Kelly Step-brother Jessie, their twins 8 yrs no one listed likes  
her exept ironicly Jack.

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood):none-she lived a lonely life until  
camp:-(

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): no if u mean  
dating.

Ideas for story: Hades could be bad guy and nico apoligetic in end. Be  
different and put tyson in. :-)


	9. Character 7

deisori9fuzzyfur's Character

Name: Michel Angelo

Girl or Boy: boy

Nickname: milkey

Age (4-18):13

Olympian Parent:hephaestus

Hair (style and colour): messy red hair up to his bangs sometimes  
cover his eyes faint black highlights

Eyes (shape and colour): hazel if mad or exicted can turn little bit of  
goldish color

Body type: lithe(dunno how to spell it) small(4.8)

Everyday clothing:sometime baggy clothes some in neon color other times  
t-shirts some saying "Fun size". either boots,sneackers or flipflops

Formal clothing: a black bottun stirt and a red tyed with black pants.

Pyjamas: in hot days baggy shirt that reach to his knees and boxers or  
shorts. in cold days a full body pjs with a hoddie making him look like  
penguin

Is it ok if you die: depends how am i going to die

Personality: easy going,sometimes get angry sometimes ,patient, navie at  
times, doesnt open up to people at first until he ends p caring about them.  
sort of crazy

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): mom Gabrieya, step father  
Zack (who one day is going to kill) with his step sister sandra(brats soppy  
girl ever live)

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Riza best friend that knows his  
serect.

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): dont care

Ideas for story: i dunno know... maybe a quest with some unknow enemy  
attcking the camp?  
Additional Info/ Random Fact: gets hyper/druck when he eats too much taco or  
soda. likes blacksmithing other things that not wepeon will sort of. gets  
really angry cause of his size


	10. Character 8

Electric volcano's Character

Name: Sam

Girl or Boy: Boy

Nickname: (None)

Age (4-18): 15

Olympian Parent: Zeus

Hair (style and colour): Straight black hair

Eyes (shape and colour): normal brown, but electric blue when ** off (haha)

Body type: medium

Everyday clothing: T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes

Formal clothing: white on top, black on bottom with a blue tie

Pyjamas: blue pajamas and shorts on hot days, and blue pajamas and long blue  
pajamas pants on cold days

Is it ok if you die: No, but maybe i can ALMOST die

Personality: Calm, fun, loving, helps friends and kill enemies in a cool way

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Sammy(Mom) :P (cant find a  
last name)

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Hunter ( best childhood friend)

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Sure, kind,  
and caring person

Ideas for story: An adventure!

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Loves swordfighting and can materialize weapons  
with electricity (haha)


	11. Character 9

I Shall Call Her Squishy's Character

Name: Allison Montmgomery

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Squishy

Age (4-18): 14

Olympian Parent: Iambe, goddess of good humor

Hair (style and colour): Dyed blue, naturally brown.

Eyes (shape and colour): Green

Body type: Skinny and short.

Everyday clothing: A t-shirt (proudly displaying 'do you like waffles?'),  
jeans and regular tennis shoes.

Formal clothing: A purple dress with sown in beads at the top reaching the  
knees.

Pyjamas: A peridot green wife-beater with a black and white cat and  
'Everyone's Entiled to MY Opinion' under the cat. And baby blue pants with the  
same thing that's on the shirt everywhere.

Is it ok if you die: Maybe, I'll give you my decision later.

Personality: Funny and more than a little insane. Can't seem to take take  
things seriously. An arsonal of comebacks and jokes.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Roger Montgomery, a happy  
Cuban man with a good sense of humor; father. And Jacqueline Montgomery a  
beautiful, good natured, good humored, and all around great person, sister.

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Emily Lehman, Rachel Krieger, Hope and  
Faith Harel, and Elle Siebmann. All good natured and smart people.

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Yeah.  
Someone completely opposite of Squishy.

Ideas for story: Hm, I'm at a loss for ideas.

Additional Info/ Random Fact: She likes pie...and waffles.


	12. Character 10

mfinga12's Character

Name: Veronica Tyler

Girl

Age: 16  
Olympian parent: Hades  
Hair: Shiny black hair, super strait and full bangs (usually in a ponytail)  
Eyes: Almond shaped dark indigo eyes  
Body type: Average height, slight curves  
Everyday clothing: fitted T-shirt with some classic band on it(Rolling  
stones, the Beatles), skinny jeans and black converse  
Formal clothing: black floor length grecian gown with black wedges  
PJs: Black tank top and black and red flannel pants  
Is it ok if you die: yep if its for someone else  
Personality: Stubborn, tomboy, smart, not very patient, loves bannanas.  
Family members: Mom:Isabella Tyler(Dead) Aunt: Piper Tyler (very close with  
her aunt)  
Friends:Jonah her cousin (Piper's son) and her black lab Ringo  
Pairing up:Funny, clutzy, cute, honest, a little bit nerdy  
Ideas for story: surprise me  
Random fact: She was born on Feburary 29, a leap year


	13. Character 11

Moonstar 11's Character

Name: Dalia Grant

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: None

Age: 15

Olympian Parent: Apollo

Hair: Long curly light brown hair

Eyes: almond shaped and dark blue

Body type: Athletic

Everyday clothing: T-shirt and jeans and a sun shaped necklace.

Formal clothing: Knee length golden dress with with silver hem.

Pyjamas: Blue nightgown.

Is it ok if you die: Sorry but no.

Personality: Smart and friendly, but somewhat shy, although she's no  
pushover. Likes to look out for others.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Mother: Elizabeth Grant,  
Stepfather: Jacob Grant (hates stepfather)

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Gets along with a lot of people but  
never felt like she fit in with them so no friends outside camp.

Would you like to be paired up(if so what kind of person): Sure, but I don't  
care if I'm not)

Ideas for story: None yet.

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Loves archery but is horrible with a sword or  
spear. Loves sprouting random (and often bad) poetry, and is scared to death  
of snakes.


	14. Character 12

Nerdius bookwormius's Character

Name: Willa Hawk

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Willow

Age (4-18): 13

Olympian Parent: Pan (Okay real quick! If Pan died in Book 3, she would have  
already been born! Since she was born in 1996, she was born BEFORE he died.)

Hair (style and colour): Light brown with darker streaks, normally down and  
covers her right eye. Shoulder-blade length.

Eyes (shape and colour): Deep emerald

Body type: O negative

Everyday clothing: A blue shirt that says "Got Nerd?", black skinny jeans,  
blue converse

Formal clothing: Floor length dress, white based, changes from white-to-gray  
and has silver dust on it

Pyjamas: Sweats and a tanktop.

Is it ok if you die: Not really XD, but if she has to, she has to.

Personality: Curious, random, quirky, street smart

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): None 0.o

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): None 0.o

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Sure if you  
want her to be, probably a son of Hades or somethin, only because of the  
irony! Hades=death Pan=life (sort of)

Ideas for story: None

Additional Info/ Random Fact: She is allergic to peppermint.


	15. Character 13

Pomplamouse

Name: Scarlett Wright

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Lettie, S

Age (4-18): 15

Olympian Parent: Apollo, he and her mother met because he spends so much time in the south (because its always sunny there) and while Scarlett has no talent for music or poetry (like father, like daughter) she's great with a bow and arrow.

Hair (style and colour): Strawberry blond, stick-straight hair past her shoulder blades. For workouts she favors a french braid pulled back into a ponytail.

Eyes (shape and colour): Almond in shape, her eyes are light tawney brown, with a ring of green around the outside.

Body type: Tall height, around 5 ft. 8 in. with a slender, muscular build and narrow hips, (a very boyish, flat figure)

Everyday clothing: Low rise blue jeans with horse shoes on the back pockets, cowboy boots, and button-down blouses with the sleeves rolled up 3/4 length.

Formal clothing: white, flowy and one-shouldered Grecian style dress that hits above the knee with a kind of wrapping toga-like style. Gold gladiator sandals that wrap up the calf.

Pyjamas: A tee-shirt for some southern college (SEC school-Georgia, Alabama, Texas, Tennessee, Kentucky..etc.) and her pairs of boy's boxers (usually her older brother's)

Is it ok if you die: Sure. Though I'd rather it be heroically.

Personality: Sarcastic and rebellious, but thoughtful and intuitive and very strong willed. She also has a tendency for breaking rules and getting into trouble (though she doesn't always mean to). Striving desperately to get away from her mother and her ideas about classic, docile southern belles. Her mother is trying to mold her into the next social debutante, but Scarlett is seriously (secretly) considering joining the hunters. She hides her feelings because she doesn't want to worry or hurt the people around her.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Her mother is Dolly Mae Wright and her step-father is Jonathon Wright. Her older step-brother (though she is very close to him and has been raised with him since she was 4 when her mother re-married)is named Tucker, or Tuck for short.

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): She loves her friends Savannah, Ella, Delilah, and Sam from her hometown in Mississippi, but all of them are being similarly pruned for society, and none seem to have objections like she does.

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Well...I'll leave that for you to decide...she is considering becoming a hunter, but I wouldn't say no to a charming, slightly clumsy, endearing, handsome boy. (Who would?)

Ideas for story: hmm I don't know, but I would definitely include some epic mother/daughter fights between Dolly and Scarlett.

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Her step-father owns an upscale ranch in Mississippi and seems to understand that she doesn't want to be presented to society as a "Mississippi Rose" and end up marrying a wealthy man straight out of college to end up on the next season's "The Real Housewives of Atlanta." Her mother, Dolly Mae, is slightly disappointed in her daughter's boyish figure and resentment of all things sparkly and in the lest debutante-ish, but never-the-less continues to throw her into dressing rooms, trying to force her to come out girly and meek. Scarlett also has a southern accent, but tends to talk in a real southern drawl when she gets angry. Oh yeah, Scarlett is named after the main character in her mother's favorite movie, "Gone With the Wind."


	16. Character 14

Rosalie-Hale-Culllen's Character

Name: Hannah Westlein

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Hannah

Age (4-18): 13

Olympian Parent: Aphrodite

Hair (style and colour): long, straight shoulder length dark-chocolate brown  
hair

Eyes (shape and colour): almond shaped eyes the same color

Body type: slightly curvy

Everyday clothing: A white tank top under a deep red sweater, skinny jeans  
and black ballet flats

Formal clothing: A long, blood-red dress with one spaghetti strap and one  
regular, lacish sleeve. Red high heels.

Pyjamas: A gold silk nightogwn and slippers to match

Is it ok if you die: No thank you.

Personality: Vain, sassy, sweet when she wants to be, sarcastic

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent):  
Abby-8 year old sister (not from the same mother as her)  
Thomas-adopted 2 year old brother  
Daniel (her father)

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Lily the bookworm, Sam the athletic  
guy-friend

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Yes. with a  
person who can keep her safe and wont break her heart.

Ideas for story: I got nothing. sorry.

Additional Info/ Random Fact: she has been coming to Camp Half blood since  
she was 7.


	17. Characters 15 and 16

Seaweedbrai'n879's Characters

Name: Noah Jacob McAllistor

Girl or Boy: boy

Nickname: just Noah

Age (4-18): fourteen, wanting to be fifteen

Olympian Parent: undetermined

Hair (style and colour): slightly overgrown mousy brown

Eyes (shape and colour): big brown eyes

Body type: a little on the tall side and fairly muscular

Everyday clothing: a pair of loose light wash jeans and an old tee-shirt

Formal clothing: black dress pants, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled  
up and a loosely tied hunter green tie that's seen better days

Pyjamas: a pair of plaid, flannel pants that are getting too small (he seems  
to be growing an inch an hour these days)

Is it ok if you die: though he wouldn't prefer he supposes it would be ok if  
it was for someone he loves

Personality: laid back, slightly protective, runner, easy going, doesn't let  
anyone see him cry

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Wendy, his twin sister, he's  
never met his parents, they've been in foster homes their whole lives

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): never really kept in touch with any of  
them, he had his sister so there wasn't really a need, though she may annoy  
the heck out of him she's his best friend

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): sure why  
not, suprise me

Additional Info/ Random Fact: He's afraid of the dark but he toughs it out  
and pretends he isn't, he hates his freckles, he's a really fast runner, he  
loves milk, he sings in the shower at the top of his lungs even when the house  
is full, he can make a killer apple pie

Name: Wendy Marie McAllistor

Girl or Boy: girl

Nickname: Wendster by Noah

Age (4-18): 14

Olympian Parent: undetermined

Hair (style and colour): slightly wavy mousy brown hair that falls just past  
her elbows, she always has a pale green headband in her hair

Eyes (shape and colour): big and brown

Body type: average height and very slim

Everyday clothing: a pair of old denim shorts and a tank top or tee-shirt  
with a pair of slip on navy blue converse

Formal clothing: a white sundress that falls a couple inches above her knees  
and a navy blue cardigan, she'll usually tie back the front of her hair with a  
ribbon the same color as the sweater

Pyjamas:one of Noah's shirts and pink shorts with frogs on them that she's  
had for ages

Is it ok if you die: no preference, just please heroically

Personality: smiley and sweet but stubborn, very stubborn, don't let the cute  
exterior fool you, she can and will hurt you if she has to

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Noah, her twin brother who  
she loves to death

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): well she had Noah so what was the point  
really?

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): someone  
sweet and nice that won't be scared off if her brother tries to murder him

Additional Info/ Random Fact: She's always teasing Noah and treating him like  
a little brother even though their the same age (he's actually older by a  
minute), she doesn't usually get along well with girls, whenever she has a  
nightmare she sleeps in Noah's bed because despite that fact that she acts  
strong and does NOT need anyone's protection everyone needs a shoulder to cry  
on sometimes


	18. Character 17

Shaylis The Multi

Name: Shelby Parker  
Age: 15  
Godly parent: Hades  
Human parent: Amanda Parker  
Hair style and colour: black, long(a little longer than shoulder length),  
straight  
Gender: female  
Eyes: black, slightly bigger than almonds.  
Clothes: likes black shirts and jeans, sometimes yellow with holes in them,  
all skinny. Black shirts can have colourful graphics and a black sweatshirt.  
Formal: hair half up and half down. Black dress with the flowy part purple.  
The flowy (sorry don't know the name of it!) is mostly ruffles. The top is  
strapless and black with stones cresting the neck line. Black high tops.  
PJs: black sleepshorts with a plain black v-neck. Hair in a poney tail.  
Siblings(outside of camp) none  
Favorite camp activity: spear practice  
Favorite all-around activity: sleep  
Friends at camp: whoever you end up with. Your choice  
Friends at home: Hannah rivers. Only friend.  
Personality: tough, can be fun. Accationally. Cocky, likes to win.  
Determinded.  
Ideas for story: romance please!!!! Make her hate him at first, then start to  
slowly like him. Preferably a son of ares. But hey- if you don't get one, just  
get another guy.


	19. Character 18

Spectrobemaster's Character

Name:Saphite

Girl or Boy:Girl

Nickname:Saph (5yr old cuz), Saphie

Age (4-18):13

Olympian Parent:Poisedon

Hair (style and colour):boyish straight brown hair

Eyes (shape and colour): round, ocean blue (duh)

Body type: thin from being really active

Everyday clothing: greenish tank top, blue jeans, sandals, and a very short  
palla

Formal clothing: sea-green dress

Pyjamas: pink and blue "dots" matching pjs

Is it ok if you die: yes, for someone else only.

Personality:gentle, shy, fierce (if provoked)

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent):Mom, Alyssa, five yr old cuz,  
Allie

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood):none, kinda into myth books more

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person):someone very  
nice and understanding about her love of myths

Ideas for story: She could help with using some of her powers

Additional Info/ Random Fact:Thinks of Chiron as her dad  
This is a good idea! I hope I could be picked!


	20. Character 19

The Reaper of Heaven's Character

Name: Vladimir Jhonson  
girl or boy:boy  
Nickname: Hot Head  
Age: 16  
olmpain parent: Hephaestus  
Hair: Black straight hair with the front part falling in front of his eyes and the back falling below his ears  
eyes: brown  
everyday clothing: balck baggy pants and a black skull t-shirt  
Family members: Laila Jhonson [mom]  
if you want you can have him paried with a daughter of aphoridte thats cute,  
loveable and will go to any length to protect friends  
personality: sometimes quiet but is always out going around friends book smart and loves to have fun  
Its ok if you die: yes as long as he saves some one


	21. Characters 20 and 21

Wingednflying's Characters

Name: Kelson Anslovaski

Girl or Boy: Boy

Nickname: Blayze (No relation to his real name)

Age (4-18): 17

Olympian Parent: Athena

Hair (style and colour): Black, Asian style, kind of long and shaggy.

Eyes (shape and colour): Dark Stormy Gray eyes, almond shaped

Body type: lean, Athletic, around 5 feet 9 inches

Everyday clothing: T-shirts, jeans/shorts, camp necklace

Formal clothing: Black Tuxedo, or Black pants, Tie, Leather shoes, and Button  
down, shirt.

Pyjamas: Black T-shirt with I "Triangle symbol" Thm on front, NERD on back.  
Loose Athletic shorts,

Is it ok if you die: Preferably not

Personality: Brainiac, Analytical, Quiet, Too clever for his own good.

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Step-Mom=Evelyn Kyung  
Anslovaski, Dad= Stephan Anslovaski

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Emmeline (Emma), Saber, Xathan

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Not really

Ideas for story: Ouranos is causing another Titan war, now with Kronos is  
gone.

Additional Info/ Random Fact:  
Kelson was born in Japan where he lived until her moved to London when he was  
seven with his Japanese father and half-Korean step-mother. There he learned  
English but due to his dyslexia, preferred Japanese and Ancient Greek. He  
found out about half-bloods while visiting a museum and a tour guide turned  
out to be a fury. He is the only dark haired child of Athena so far and has a  
sisterly love for Elaina LaVernge, a girl who is pretty much his little  
sister. he has a dark black chrome silver ring engraved with olive petals and  
jasmine flowers reminding him of his Asian heritage. This ring can morph into  
any weapon specified, but her prefers a half stygian iron half celestial  
bronze knife. The ring is often referred to as Aleria.

Name: Elaina Genevieve LaVergne

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: Elaine, Nevi (only Kelson or her family members may call her Nevi)

Age (4-18): 13

Olympian Parent: Hecate

Hair (style and colour): Black/Brown, reaches to her elbows, layered

Eyes (shape and colour): Deep Violet with hints of Silver, Almond shaped

Body type: lean, athletic, 5 feet 1 inch

Everyday clothing: Mainly jeans/shorts, T-shirts,

Formal clothing: Her Band/Orchestra attire, black pants, white dress shirt,  
black leather shoes (not heels...), or a black and silver Kimono.

Pyjamas: Any T-shirt and cotton/silk pants, and sheepskin slippers

Is it ok if you die: Preferably not

Personality: Analytical, Intelligent, Dark, Negative, Very Musical

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Dad= Draco LaVergne (son of  
Hades), Step-Mom=Kyoko Eo LaVergne, Sisters= Chasia, Jessamyn, Morgan, and  
Ryshelle LaVergne

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Melanie, Glenndon, Tristan (Triskett),  
Fleur

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): No! I would  
rather join the Hunters.

Ideas for story: (Look at the charrie above)

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Elaina was born in France where she lived most  
of her life before discovering her heritage as a half-blood while on a  
band/orchestra trip to America. She has a heavy French accent and looks up to  
Kelson Anslovaski as her older brother, the brother she never had. She  
prefers to use her Magic inherited from her Mother instead of weapons, but if  
needed, she will use a stygian iron dagger filled with poison or ninja stars  
(shuriken) tipped with the same poison in her dagger.


	22. READ NOW! It's up!

Search 'YOUR Camp Half-Blood The Stories' now! The first one is up! FINALLY! Here is the AWESOME summary:

'Its finally here! Check in for romance, drama and utter confusion! Starring charcters created by YOU, the general public! Set in NEXT GENERATION, so no Percy, Annabeth or others. Rated K , may change.'

Thank you so much, full explaination inside! x


End file.
